


1.1. Christmas is all around

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, McChekov
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Vánoční povídka o páru McČechov inspirovaná písničkou z filmu Love Actually/Láska nebeská





	1.1. Christmas is all around

Pojďme si shrnout příznaky. Zmrzlé končetiny, hlavně prsty, které snadno ztrácí cit. Vidiny blikajících světel a záblesků různých barev. Nezvyklá dobrá nálada a zvýšená šance impulzivního chování. Jo, říká si doktor McCoy sám pro sebe, vypadá to na dost vážný případ Vánoc. A pro tentokrát na Zemi.

Je zima, všichni včetně doktora mrznou, všude visí barevné řetězy světel a další výzdoba, každý je v dobré náladě, protože svátky. A to impulzivní chování? Kdy jindy najdete tolik osob ochotných se jít z ničeho nic usmiřovat, zvát na párty osoby, které do teď nemohli vystát nebo jít a utratit finance našetřené za celý poslední rok za něco, co se určitě bude někomu líbit na Vánoce, i když normálně by tolik neutratili ani za dar, ani za tento specifický dar. Leonard McCoy tohle zná moc dobře. Až moc dobře. Jeho nejlepší kamarád je z nějakého důvodu James Tiberius Kirk, milovník Vánoc a oslav k pohledání.

Ovšem letos bude doktor Kirkových vánočních orgií ušetřen. Tak za prvé není na lodi uprostřed vesmíru, takže má šanci utéct a skrýt se. A za druhé, protože první důvod by mu proti rozhodnutému Jimovi nestačil, už slaví Vánoce s někým jiným. Našel si totiž přítele, který je stejný vánoční nadšenec jako Jim.

Našel si za přítele Pavla Andrejeviče Čechova, jehož velkým očím plným naděje by doktor ani ve své nejhorší náladě nedokázal říci ne.

Takže zatímco je doktor venku, kde se nechává zasypávat pomalu padajícím sněhem a kde si nechává umrznout prsty a další části anatomie, protože je stejně jako další v davu kolem na lovu na poslední chvíli za dokonalým dárkem, Pavel je teď u nich v bytě, který proměňuje na vánoční království. Hold láska i z morouse dokáže udělat milovníka svátků, McCoy budiž důkazem. A taška s dárkem zabaleným z obchodu v jeho rukách také.

Už se nemůže dočkat, až uvidí Pavlův výraz, až dárek rozbalí. Na druhou stranu ho hlodají pochyby, že pořídil úplnou blbost a měl by sehnat něco jiného. Ale ne, Pavlovi se to bude líbit. Snad. Doufá... S tímto nekonečným dilematem v hlavě a pokrytý sněhem pokračuje McCoy domů, obklopený světly a koledami.

„Vánoce jsou zbytečný a nelogický svátek," brble si doktor pod nosem, když otvírá dveře bytu a zní přitom mnohem víc jako jeden jeho kolega, než je mu milé. Ne, že by to někdy přiznal nebo i jen naznačil, že by mohli mít podobné názory.

„Miluju Vánoce," vydechne Leonard tiše, když vidí vyzdobený obývací pokoj. A hlavně když na pohovce uprostřed malé místnosti proměněné na vánoční šílenství uvidí dřímajícího Pavla navlečeného do svetru se soby a sněhovými vločkami.

První Vánoce spolu. A Leonard si dá sakra záležet, aby následovala celá řada dalších. Teda pořád si myslí, že by si Pavel zasloužil někoho lepšího, než je on, ale rozhodně se ho nevzdá bez boje a udělá hodně, aby boje nebylo třeba. Klidně bude i s nadšením slavit svátky, které do teď jen pomlouval. A bez odmlouvání.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is all around  
> Billy Mack
> 
> I feel it in my fingers,  
> I feel it in my toes,  
> Christmas is all around me,  
> and so the feeling grows
> 
> It's written in the wind,  
> It's everywhere I go,  
> So if you really love Christmas,  
> C'mon and let it snow?
> 
> You know I love Christmas  
> I always will  
> My mind's made up  
> The way that I feel  
> There's no beginning  
> There'll be no end  
> Cuz on Christmas,  
> You can depend
> 
> You give your presents to me  
> And I give mine to you  
> I need Santa beside me  
> In everything I do
> 
> You know I love Christmas  
> I always will  
> My mind's made up  
> The way that I feel  
> There's no beginning  
> There'll be no end  
> Cuz on Christmas,  
> You can depend
> 
> Cuz on Christmas,  
> You can depend
> 
> It's written on the wind  
> It's everywhere I go  
> So if you really love me  
> C'mon and let it show!  
> C'mon and let it show!  
> So if you really love  
> C'mon and let it  
> If you really love me  
> C'mon and let it  
> Now if you really love me  
> C'mon and let it show!


End file.
